Trapped and Doomed
by YanPet
Summary: ADOPTED BY: Torchwood Cardiff "Ianto goes with John in exchange for three innocent people but will Jack be able to get to Ianto in time or will John keep him for ever. Language in later chapters, Slash rated M Jack/Ianto/John
1. Trapped and Doomed 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood it belongs to BBC

Ianto grimaced as he pulled at the chains on his wrists and ankles. This was all his fault.

Well technically he volunteered for it, to save three others.

Tosh's mother, Rhys and for some reason, _Diane._

They had been taken by the well known John Hart. John fucking Hart

And in exchange for them John wanted Ianto it was all a game to him.

John had promised Jack he wouldn't kill Ianto but Ianto was not convinced. John wouldn't keep that promise.

As Ianto knelled chained to the ground on a broken ship, bloody and exhausted he wondered when Jack and the team will come and get him.

TWTWTWTW

A/N: Well sorry it is short I have some more typed up but I don't know if it is good so far and I wanted to see what happens if I post the prologue and if I get any reviews I'll post an actual chapter so be nice this is my first story. Hope you like trapped and doomed


	2. Trapped and Doomed 2

Still I do not own

Chapter 1 I'll Go.

TAD

Ianto had just brought the coffee in when he was once again assaulted by Jacks Flirtation. Jack had him self only just come out of his office for the first time that day thanking Ianto for the wonderful coffee and then asking for a report on there progress for the day. Ianto didn't have much to report, Tosh and Gwen where monitoring the rift while Owen was down in the medical bay with some dead alien they had retrieved earlier that morning. After it was reported to the police and later handed over to Torchwood who had to retcon almost have of Cardiff resulting in there early start to the day.

Jack had been noticing his team looking a bit down lately and had wanted to cheer them up but with the rift always acting up it was hard to just sit back and relax like normal people do, 'Torchwood members are far from normal people' Jack thought to him self.

Jack usually flirted with people to make them feel good about them self and make them like him and open up, but his team was growing immune to his charm.

"Why don't you two just go shag already I'm sick of looking at you two sorry excuses for men just shag and get it out of the way." Owen yelled at Ianto and Jack as he made his way up from the medical bay with his usual frown in place he really liked teasing tea boy especially about his obvious crush for the Capitan. There was real satisfaction in watching the young welsh man blush so fiercely. Ignoring Ianto's glare and Jacks laughter Owen made his way over to his station to start on some long over due paperwork Ianto has been hassling him to do for months.

"Ohh that's not fair Jacky what about me or can I join?" came the familiar and unwelcome voice of John Hart. Everyone became aware of the new presence and the hub was filled with the sound of four guns being drawn and cocked ready for fire. Ianto not having his gun on him at the time stood back a bit wishing he had his gun on him right at this point.

"You're not going to want to do that" John said real smugly knowing he had the upper hand even with four guns pointed at him. Stupid really

"And why not?" growled Owen from his station and in front of Jack, the girls and Ianto. Owen had a free shot but knew he had to wait to know why John was in the hub in the first place.

"Ohh I don't know… I'm god damn sexy who would want to kill little ole me? Or how about the fact I have your husband locked up in a warehouse wired with explosives" John pointed to Gwen who shock with fury not wanting to believe the ex time agent.

"Or you mother" John nodded to Tosh who paled at the information given to her about her mother she could never see.

"Or a pretty litter pilot by the name of Diane, boom and there all history quite literally" John laughed

"That do you want?" Asked Jack through gritted teeth never trusting his ex lover for one moment Jack slowly edged closer till he was standing inline with Owen hoping the medic wouldn't do some thing to incredibly stupid (like the honest men he is), with the info he was just given.

Jack had noticed Gwen had pulled out her cell phone and had tried calling Rhys to no avail. Rhys wasn't at home or at work and wasn't answering his cell phone; Gwen was working her self in to a panic.

"How about a swap I would usually ask for the usual you know but I feel a change is in order so instead of the usual I think I'll settle for his suffering." John said with the biggest smile on his face that said 'Ha ha I win try to get out of this and see what happens'.

"I don't think so" Jack barked out really pissed now his day just got totally rewind.

"Well I didn't think YOU WOULD but they seem to like my idea" John pointed to the others in the hub, Owen looked ready to shoot, Gwen was working her self into a frenzy and Tosh didn't know what to think but all three refused to meet Jacks or Ianto's gaze for one second.

Ianto noticed the panic in the hub become more erect once they all knew what John wanted and Ianto was not helping with is own fear but tried as he might to bight that fear back down and speak up he was just so shit scared, just like everyone else but his fears where not for him self but for the other three out there in a warehouse about to become an pile of ashes is he didn't do some thing. Ianto just couldnt worry about him self for some un known reason.

Ianto walked for would on shaky legs, till he was just behind Jack and Owen placing his hand on Jacks arm to gain the Capitan's attention.

"I'll go Jack just find the others quickly and then come get me" Ianto whispered into Jacks ear, it sounded more like a plea then anything else which made Jack winch mentally he hated hearing anyone member of his team speak to him like that, as if walking to there deaths which Ianto mars well be and begging to be spared Jack was at a loss of what to do, he knew very well what could happen to Ianto in the amount of time it would tack then to find the other three and get to Ianto, the result alone made Jack want to be violently sick.

"If he dies you will wish for your own death" Jack yelled reluctantly letting Ianto step in front of him to let him go past to stand near John. Jacks mind was screaming a string of curses at John if only there was a way to make a different trade Jack would rather himself go but John had said he felt like a change plus Jack would come back fine and not much effected by what John was capable of and Ianto could never be the same again and John knew it the basted

"Why would I want to kill eye candy he is no fun to me dead no he must stay alive other wise where Is the fun in making him suffer" John said wrapping his arm round Ianto who held back the eagre to run back to Jack. The thought of what he would be facing fritened him but he knew this was all a game for John and a sick one at that and if he died... well he was just one person easily replaced as much as he dreaded the thought he knew that it would happen eventually.

Ianto only just made out that jack was mouthing 'I'm sorry to him as he was teleported away from the hub; Ianto knew he was not quit ready to die right now.

A/N: sorry it toke me so long to update my computer is an evil B#*H and i now do not like it. Ok I m kind of stuck I had only written up to hear and thing you want to see happen? just let me know

I am planing on this being slash and there are warnings ok I will put them up with the next chapter so if you dont like then just stop hear

Also there might be some trigers in this im not 100% yet how far i will go but i do have a sick and twisted mind when it comes to what to make the caracters do

Again i do not own this BTW i have no editer or some one to prof read my work yet and my computer is such a b#*h it wont do spell check i hate it so much.

thank you to the people who revied i like it when i get feedback so thanks it is what made me put this up

ENJOY


	3. Trapped and Doomed 3

A/N: ok as you all know I don't own Torchwood as I wish I did (It is awesome)

**WARNING: Mentions of Rape and some scenes of Torture and Rape. Don't like don't read, sorry it's just the way I want the story to go. It is also a Gwen bashing. Sorry for those of you that like the chit' but I really don't like her in most of Torchwood she is just so frustrating to write about as a good person because I always manage to make her bitchy no matter what, so sorry.**

**And John never said he found Gray in my story he said something like he is dead or something. Or how about this John never found Gray in the beginning so there for could not mention him. **

**I am also very sorry this took so long I was caught up on another story for a friend it would be his first as well and he asked me for help and I can not say no to him, so my story has been neglected for a time and the next chapter might take longer to put up. I am unsure yet. Also I hate school that kept getting in the way. **

**On with the story hope you like ;)**

Chapter'3

Will my soul be saved?

"Oh eye candy!" Ianto could hear John yell as he made his way through the ship towards where Ianto was. Ianto wasn't sure where John had gotten his hands on a Zima Sin Vader ship, and some how he was sure he didn't want to know.

It had only been two days since he had been taken hostage by John fucking Hart, but to Ianto it felt like a life time. Already Ianto's body was bloody and broken from torture. Ianto had started to wonder if John was really going to kill him or not. Ianto's mind was screaming at him to yell and Scream, beg for death. At this point Ianto wasn't really worried about death yet...only wished it would come sooner. He just wanted to get out with his sanity in tacked. So far though, it wasn't looking good. John had turned Ianto into nothing more then a bubbling mess chained to the floor in only two days, no less. Ianto began to wonder what he would be like after a month of the same abuse. It fit end Ianto to know it took so little to make him want to do anything for the man as long as he didn't face the whip that had been used on him a few times, and that scared Ianto to no end. He knew Jack would come for him. Jack had to come for him.

Ianto had noticed that John had walked into the small, dark, cold room carrying a long, Riddicks claw knife. He grinned at Ianto who couldn't help but cringe. "Hey eye candy! Miss me?" John asked as he made his way over to the bloody figure that is Ianto Jones.

"You wish!" Ianto managed to growl out through gritted teeth as John drew the Riddicks down his chest leaving a small gash in the soft flesh. John ignored Ianto's comment to admire the naked body before him. Ianto had many cuts and bruises mostly on his back, torso and around his wrists and ankles. John drew another gash this time horizontal across the last cut, to make the shape of a cross on the Welsh man's chest just above is heart.

Ianto had zoned out again and hadn't realized that the ex-time Agent was speaking untill John roughly grabbed Ianto's chin, pulling his face close to his own and said something Ianto didn't quite get. All he got was the last few words of what John was saying.

"Would you like one those? It can be arranged, but not 'til afterwards. No I want to have some more enjoyment out of you first." John laid the knife down on a nearby table and walked back over to Ianto going behind him. He pushed Ianto down so that he was lying on his stomach making the chains twist and push painfully into Ianto's skin.

Excitedly, John lowered his pants and forced himself yet again into the poor young man, who bit his lip to stop from screaming in agony_. 'This time it isn't as bad as the others. My body seems to be adjusting to the torture and rape. That's a scary thought,'_ Ianto thought as John began to speed up in his movements. Ianto could hear John breathing heavily from behind him and every so often would groan in pleasure. It made Ianto feel even more dirty than before, but there was nothing Ianto could do as he was chained to the floor—which was quite painful making Ianto think he might lose his hands.

It didn't take John long to reach climax, and Ianto was more dreading what was to come. It was always the same, John would enter the small cell like room beat or just cut often using the whip or other Alien tech John had acquired over time, then he would rape him. Afterword John would force Ianto to clean him off with, as John says, 'his oh so lovely mouth that was totally fuckable.' Usually it resulted in another round because John would get hard again. After Ianto would pass out and not wake for an hour as he was told by John—then it would all happen again and again. Ianto told himself he wouldn't break, but if things kept on going the way they did he feared he would soon be forced to call John master and eat out of a dog bowl on the floor. John seemed like the animal lover to Ianto, and he was sure he would be the man's new pet.

************

Jack was getting inpatient. It had taken too long to find Johns three hostages—most of the day in fact. Jack was extremely angry now as he watched Gwen hug Rhys and make sure he was ok. Tosh was leading her mother out of the warehouse and towards the SUV, same as Owen with Diane, knowing they had to move faster their job wasn't over yet, they still had to get Ianto back from John.

Owen might not show it but he definitely didn't hate the tea boy, except when he was hassling Owen for his paperwork to get done. Owen hated the thought of Ianto dying at the hands of Hart. The thought of what the bastard could be doing to him sickened Owen to no end.

Gwen couldn't help it she just wanted Rhys safe. He was all she had and all she cared about. Ianto could wait. He would be fine, nothing could really happen to him. He would be safe. _'Jack seems so worried about the bloody tea boy,' _Gwen thought as she saw the look Jack was giving her from over Rhys' shoulder as she hugged him making sure he was fine.

'_Get a move on Gwen,'_ Jack thought glaring at the woman _'Can't she go any faster! I can't lose anyone...especially not Ianto.'_ "Right" Jack roared, shaking in fury. "Now we've done that let's go get Ianto!" Jack was so eager by this time he was contemplating going after John alone and most likely killing him.

Gwen looked up from hugging Rhys looking uneasy. "Of course, Jack, just let me get Rhys home and-" Gwen had to get Rhys home. He couldn't come with, and the more time they wasted the more likely they'd lose Ianto. Jack would be looking for someone else to flirt with. Gwen would have the Captain all to herself. But Jack cut her off.

"No," the Captain growled. "No more wasting time. You chucked Ianto to the most sadistic torturer the Time Agency had ever seen. Now we get him back, no wasting time! They can come along, we'll retcon them later." Jack said, walking towards the SUV leaving a somewhat angry Gwen behind. Jack thought about leaving her there but he would probably need her for something or another.

When Jack got into the car, Tosh was madly taping away at her laptop while having an argument with her mother in Japanese. Tosh had put her in the very back of the SUV with Diane who seemed to be in some form of shock. Jack assumed Tosh was telling her mother some story that hopefully she would buy until she could be retcon'ed later.

"We have to get to the hub. There I can track where Ianto is. At least, if he has his mobile on him. There's a tracking device in it, designed for these occasions. Did he have it with him?" Tosh asked, still tapping on her laptop never looking up for a second.

"He did. It was in his pants pocket," Jack replied as Gwen finally got into the car with Rhys.

Immediately Owen began to drive, not waiting for her to close the car door. "Of course you would know where it would be on his person," Owen said to Jack, who just shrugged it off.

***

Once the team was back at the hub, Tosh went straight to her work station and hopped on the computer pulling up the program for the tracking devices. Owen had ushered Tosh's mother and Diane into the conference room and sat them down with some water. Owen tried but failed to get the two to relax. Gwen entered the room dragging her fiancé with her, demanding Owen do a medical exam on Rhys to make sure he really was fine.

"He looks fine, Gwen. I'm a little busy here looking after the people who obviously aren't fine. Excuse me," Owen hissed at the woman before walking over to Diane, who didn't seem to even know who she was. Owen did a quick test with some reliable alien tech and found that he was right. Diane didn't know or even remember the last time she was with Torchwood, or who she even was. Owen left the group with Gwen, hoping she could handle things for a bit; he had to talk to Jack.

Jack had gone immediately to his office and begun to pace the length of the room. "You know better than anyone that that is not going to help Jack," Owen said upon entering the Captain's office.

"Has Tosh found him yet what's taking so long?" Jack asked the doctor, who stood in the door way.

"I'm not sure, but you should calm down just settle...We'll get him back, Jack." Owen was at a loss of what else to do, but attempt to reassure the panicked man before him.

"And what if we can't? What if he dies? None of you know what John's capable of. We could have found another way...killed him on the spot then and there," Jack said, as Owen ushered the Capitan in to his chair.

"If you had, then something might have happened to the others...and you know what might have happened, you know John better than anyone. So, you tell me what might of happened," Owen said looking at the table the whole time. Jack might not have shot John, but he was definitely going to refuse the man anything he wanted. John might have taken Ianto in another way if Jack had said no, but John hadn't been lying when he said that Diane, Mrs Santo and Rhys had been wired with explosives.

"He would have found another way to get what he wanted and killed the others," Jack replied feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. Owen was treating him like an employee who had done something wrong and being made to confess. But Owen was the employee not Jack, Jack was the Capitan. _'So, it's time I started acting like one,'_ Jack thought to himself. As Jack stood up ready to take control of the situation Tosh stumbled in to the room looking very distressed making Jack wonder what she had found.

"I've almost got a lock Jack, in the woods near Michaelston Also someone might want to go save the others from Gwen," Tosh said before walking back to her station. Jack was out of his office and up in the conference room in record time to see Gwen hassling Tosh's mother into speaking English, but the woman obviously didn't want to speak at all.

"Gwen, there are some files on your desk that need to be filed. Go do that while we wait," Jack told Gwen in his best boss voice. The brunette quickly left the room murmuring something about brain dead people in the world.

"How are they?" Jack questioned Owen who had followed him up to the conference room.

"Well they're ok to an extent," Owen said, sitting down across from Rhys. "It's what I wanted to come speak to you about actually. Mrs Santo is ok, just a bit shaken. But Diane can't remember a thing, not even who she is according to the scans...and she won't talk." Owen pulled up a file on the screen. Jack could see it was the medical results of Diane's examination and Toshiko's mother.

"You didn't do Rhys yet?" Jack asked and Owen taped at the keyboard some more and bought up another file. Rhys took one look at it and frowned.

"When'd you do that?" the man asked only to receive a "you'd be surprised" from Owen leaving a wide eyed Rhys gob smacked.

"As you can see Rhys is fine, just a thump to the head. So what are we going to do about Diana?" Owen said to Jack as the man read through the files on screen.

"Nothing as of yet, but we will think of something," Jack said calmly before closing the files. Just then Tosh's voice came over the comm**. "I've got his location. It was moving that's why it took a bit of time. Let's go!"** Both Jack and Owen got up. Heading to the SUV Jack told Gwen to stay behind and watch the others and keep all communications open. Gwen didn't like the idea of staying behind and babysitting, but once Jack told her that she wasn't needed and do as told or she was fired Gwen shut up and went back to the conference room.

"Do you think it a good idea to leave the others with her?" Tosh asked as they got into the SUV.

"No, but how else could we get her to do it. I need Owen...Ianto is going to need him. And you know where we are going. Gwen will just have to put up and shut up." Jack was a little anxious to get to Ianto and that was all he cared about.

It was dark out side and thankfully there wasn't much traffic, allowing them to reach their destination in only thirty minuets. Once Tosh had pulled up out front of a house in the woods, Jack was the first to get out of the car gun in hand.

"**Where Tosh?"** Jack whispered into his comm.

"**Round back there is a shed," **was Toshiko's reply as the three of them made their way round the house guns in hand. There was no way they would ever be prepared for what they found.

***********

Ok then hope you liked sorry to leave you there but you will have to wait for the next part

Ok if people want a time line for this story I have to say there wont be one I wasn't going to do one but here are some things to clarify some questions.

Jack and Ianto are not going out, shagging or are lovers of any sort (yet)

Owen is not dead man walking and never will be (I think not sure (yet))

Lets just say for this story that John never mentioned Gray the last time (Hay there you go, you now know it is sometime after season 1 I just figured that out myself (I is stupid) LOL;) anyway that's all for this chapter I better go start on the other one and hope for no more distractions (yes, I am talking to you Shi)

John Harts knife:

./ekmps/shops/pearl/images/riddicks_claw_knives_fantasy_movie_file_

Zima Sin Vader: just a random ship name, to me it looks like the Night Raven from GI Joe but it isn't as small and it has a lot more space to walk around on lots of different rooms.

Goodbye for now ^_^


	4. Trapped and Doomed 4

_Chapter 3 in the Trapped and doomed series _

_A/N Just to let you know I have put another warning I know it might not be needed but I would like to warn you_

_This story is now Ianto/Jack/John/OMC just a heads up. At the end of this story I will spill the big secret of the story, where I am going with it may. It may just be interesting but not until I think I have it worked out witch should be at the end of this thanks to Shi._

_happy reading's_

_Greater than the mystery of death_

Chapter'3

It had been another two days, this now being the forth since John had entered the Hub and given Torchwood no other option than to hand over Ianto Jones.

John had finished with his eye candy, once more, and was making his way back through the ship to his own chambers. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was five thirty. '_Almost time for the grand finish. The show must go on. Oh Jackie boy I'm going to make you regret ever not coming with me, we could have been great just you and me travelling the skies reeking havoc wherever we went,_' John thought as he fetched a black box off a near by dresser in his quarters. The box had been given to him by someone he didn't really know well, but John thought he could trust. The man, after all, had let him play with eye candy as a reward for retrieving the pet. John had been asked to break the animal not that he usually treated his playthings like animals, but this associate had asked and John didn't see the harm in doing it—especially since it would hurt Jack.

Making his way back to Ianto's cell and placing the black box down on the table, John pulled out an Alien device, making his way over to his eye candy. John bent down to be at eye level with his captive, grabbing Ianto's face and forcing him into a deep kiss.

'_I guess this is it. The guys couldn't find me in time and this is how I'm going to die. Fate really is a bitch.' _Ianto thought not even bothering to fight John any more—he was too weak from the torture and rape he had suffered.

John pulled away from Ianto and pulled him to his feet. Ianto cried out at the sudden movement and stumbled not able to stay upright after being in pretty much the same position for almost two days. Ianto was really stiff, but John kept on dragging him over to the table. Ianto whimpered as John pulled him up to sit on the table.

"So, Mr. Jones, what seems to be the problem?" John asked and Ianto really wanted to hit the git for playing Doctor at all. Sadly, Ianto knew he could never muster the strength needed for the hit.

"Ant saying hum? Well, we have ways of making you talk… or not," John said in an attempt at a fake European accent, laughing he pulled out a dog collar from the black box and placed it around Ianto's neck. Ianto flinched as the soft black leather material touched his skin.

"So, are we scared?" John asked seriously, but Ianto still didn't say a thing; he couldn't if he did he feared he would he punished.

"'Cause it looks like it to me. You flinched. I'm not that scary am I? Come on, I give you the best sex of your life, kinky in fact, and you're now all scared. What did I do to deserve this, hum?" John asked. Ianto was really pissed as he looked up at John and glared.

"Don't like that do we? What about this?" John moved suddenly, and Ianto found himself lying on his back his legs raised. This felt good after sitting for two days. John entered Ianto, once again thrusting hard into the welsh man—taking pleasure as he cried out. Now it didn't feel so good and the change of angle was painful on Ianto's already beaten body. His back hurt the most though, after all the wounds from the whip where still fresh and open. Having the cold metal of the table on the open wounds was more pain than Ianto could bear.

"Please stop!" Ianto cried out for the first time since John first raped him. "I can't take it…" John paused for a moment, and only a moment, before picking up the pace once more.

Through the pleasure he was feeling John managed to press a little blue button on the remote he still clutched in his hand, making Ianto scream out in even more agony not thought possible by the battered at all. His body felt like it was on fire, and he very well was sure it wasn't.

Ianto opened his eyes—he wasn't sure when he had closed them. All Ianto could see was the blurry face of John above him as he thrust into Ianto again and again. Ianto could feel tears forming in his eyes _'That must be why my vision is blurry and I'm not just losing my eye sight,' _Ianto thought. He could hear John panting hard now and knew it would soon all be over. No one could ever touch him in the way John had ever again—he wouldn't be reachable where he was going.

John soon reached climax and pulled out of the younger man. He pushed a few more buttons on the remote and Ianto began to feel funny. Not a good funny either.

"What is it that is taking you so long? Is he ready yet, Hart?" came an unfamiliar voice. Ianto had never thought that John would have others with him; he had only ever seen John. Ianto turned his head to the door where a tall dark haired man stood. Ianto thought the man looked beautiful.

'_A man that beautiful should not be evil; if he is here then he must be evil right? He is not saving me so he is evil, but oh so beautiful...Jack's beautiful, but he is not evil is he?' _Ianto thought as the man made his way over to the two. The beautiful man stood behind John looking over his shoulder and down at Ianto, who began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Then the man pushed John aside to stand in between Ianto's spread legs. John left murmuring something like "thirsty now." Ianto began to shake in fear again, it wasn't the first time and it wasn't going to be the last.

Ianto flinched when the man brought his hand up to his face, sure the man would strike him.

(Kel-x-i-us)

"Hush…hush, Hello, Ianto, I'm Kelexius, I'm going to be your new master" Kelexius said in a calm voice, caressing Ianto gently down his face. The touch felt odd to Ianto. He didn't know what it was he was feeling, desire? Longing perhaps or dread, it could have been any of them or all of them, all Ianto knew was this beautiful man was going to take him away from John.

Kelexius helped Ianto to his feet. He guided Ianto out of the room and into a bed chamber down the hall.

On one side of the room was a sitting area and on the other side was a big bed. Ianto didn't have long to look around the room though as he was brought into another room; a bath room Ianto notices, but instead of a bath there was a big swimming pool. Kelexius sat Ianto down on the floor and began to undress him self. Ianto looked on in slight fascination as the beautiful man undressed.

Kelexius was pail in colour, and had a very nice body—muscled, but not overly. He was definitely taller than Ianto with deep sea blue eyes. Kelexius' hair reached just past his chin to brush against his shoulders. Black in colour at first glance, but if one was to look closer it was just a very dark brown; and very smooth looking, making Ianto want to reach up and run his fingers though it. Ianto thought he was better to look at then John by far.

"Come on, pet, bath time. And you need it to," said Kelexius in a musical like voice. Ianto felt like he was drowning in it. Kelexius pulled Ianto to his feet and over to the pool like bath, sitting Ianto down on a step leading into the water. Kelexius clapped his hands twice and two stunning young ladies in white robes entered the bathroom carrying fluffy white towels.

"Thank you ladies that will be all," Kelexius said to them and the girls Bowed before making their exit.

"Now, pet, I have some rules to tell you." Kelexius pulled Ianto over by the arm gently and made him straddle him.

"Rule number one: no talking unless I give you permission. Rule number two: you are not allowed on the furniture without my permission. Rule number three: if you are to be taken anywhere you are to remain on your leash. Got that?" Kelexius had begun to rub Ianto down with some soap and a sponge. The soap in Ianto's wounds made him hiss out, but he was able to nod his head. He could play along with Kelexius for a time until he could get away or Jack comes for him.

"Rule number four: if and when I give you permission to speak, you will address me as Master." Ianto didn't like these rules, but he could pretend for a short while. He had braced himself for when this came. The only thing was he was thankful for was it was not John, but this beautiful man. Ianto didn't know much about him, but it couldn't be worse than what John did to him; and he wouldn't mind being Kelexius' pet under any other circumstances say if he was a normal person. Ianto felt attracted to Kelexius and felt dirty for it.

"Now I give you permission to ask a question," Kelexius said, moving farther in to the water and off the step still with Ianto—easily carrying him in the water. Ianto felt the unconformable felling again as Kelexius guided his legs around his own body. Ianto could feel Kelexius' hard member pressing in to his arse but not entering him.

"Um…Master?" the words felt weird to Ianto and he didn't like it at all.

"You can ask any think you want. Whether it be something about myself or something irrelevant," Kelexius said, and Ianto thought it was just to distract him because he could now feel Kelexius entering him slowly.

"Um...are you human, Master?" It was a good question in Ianto's mind. He wasn't sure whether he was about to he fucked by an Alien or by a human, and Kelexius was goddamn gorgeous, too gorgeous to be human.

"Actually a good question, pet. No, I'm not what you would call human. Well to be honest, you do know my species, but you humans have twisted our nature for your own benefit. I am similar to a creature you call Vampire, but not quite so. See I don't burn in sun. I simply do not like it. I do not come from Hades, but the opposite...the stars," Kelexius said pointing to the roof as if pointing to the heavens. In other words he was an angel with a demon side in Ianto's eyes. After all he was keeping Ianto as a pet.

"Blood is not the only substance I need, but it does tasted good...and is needed. I can have other things...like human food and other foods from my home planet, and other planets for that matter. Oh and another thing, I am not a dead immortal. I simply don't have a hart. Unlike you, it is not needed for our body's, but other things like what you see miner we consider great, the hart being just one organ." Kelexius was slowly thrusting up as he gave the speech.

Ianto began to whimper and tried to pull away, but Kelexius had a tight hold of him keeping him in place. "Stop please, no." Ianto began struggling harder now desperate for it to end. The young welsh man was sick of being fucked and treated like shit.

"Stop moving, pet. You are only making it harder for yourself. You are here for my pleasure only. That is why I paid John to retrieve you." Kelexius had pushed Ianto up against the side of the pool now and was fucking him harder. Kelexius held on tight as his pet struggled.

A few moments later Kelexius came hard inside Ianto. He pulled out instantly and turned Ianto around so he could collapse onto the tiles around the pool.

"I think it is time we get out now don't you?" Kelexius' voice was deeper. He managed to clap his hands together, and the two ladies in white robes re-entered the bathroom. They pulled Ianto up and out of the water. He collapsed at the side of the pool. _'Great, I rendered him unconscious. Well, pet, will learn even if I can't whip him into the kitten. I wish I could still have my puppy,' _Kelexius thought, as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"Get him dried and place him in his bed. Pet must learn his place. We'll start in the bedroom." After barking his orders to the two women he had summoned, Kelexius left to his study. His pet will learn whether it is by force or care. Kelexius was prepared for both. After John it was expected of his Pet to be scared, but if Kelexius treated him right he could win over his pet with care, love, and safety.

Thinking about the ex-time agent reminded Kelexius he still had business with the man.

"Jack is that a cow?"

"Yes, Owen, I believe it is."

"Is it a cow wearing pants?"

"Yep."

"Ianto's pants?"

"Yep."

"Well ain't we observant then," Owen said to the man he called Capitan, as he looked on at the big black and white cow wearing Ianto Joneses trousers.

"Tosh, call Ianto's phone. I want to see what happens. He always leaves it on vibrate," Owen said to the women standing to his right looking at the cow in slight horror.

"No, Owen. Not now. It's not the time to be having fun. We have to get Ianto back. And how exactly we do that now that we have no way of finding him?!" Tosh yelled at the medic who grew even more serious with every word she said.

"We have wasted enough time. Let's just have a look around. Double check," Jack said and stepped over to the cow that didn't move away. "There, there," Jack cooed to the animal. Petting the cow on the head "You don't look like my Ianto, do you?" Jack said to the cow making sure John didn't find a way to turn him into a pants wearing cow—funny as the thought was Jack was not amused.

As the team of three had a good look around Gwen's voice came though on the comm's.

"**Guys you might want to get back here now,"** Gwen shouted to the three who turned to one another.

"**What's up Gwen?"** Jack asked the panicked sounding woman on the other end of the comm.

Gwen was quiet for a short time and Jack thought something had happened.

"**John's back at the hub. Out the front of the Tourist office. I don't know why he doesn't come in like last time...it's just stupid," **Gwen spoke again this time sounding a little less panicked and a little more annoyed. The three members of Torchwood headed to the SUV, once in the car Owen drove faster than before.

"**We're on our way back, Gwen. Let us know if he leaves or enters the Hub. We'll be there in less then twenty minutes,"** Jack said to Gwen, the car was moving very fast, but Tosh still managed to pull up the CCTV footage form the camera's the front of the Hub. Sure enough, John Hart stood leaning against the wall next to the door of the fake Tourist office.

"**Ok, Jack, what about Ianto?"** Gwen asked the Capitan in an uncaring voice Jack noted.

"**Dead end...he wasn't here. Just some cow in Ianto's Pants,"** Jack told the brunette. They where reaching the city and traffic was getting a little thicker, making Owen slow down.

Little did the group in the car know that Gwen was in hysterics and having a hard time controlling herself.

"Lots of traffic for almost ten at night hays…" Owen said as he made his way through to the Tourist office. Stopping a short distance away. Jack ordered Tosh to head to the invisible lift and into the hub to help Gwen.

Jack and Owen made their way over to the smug looking John Hart guns in hand. Jack snorted. Typical John, a right cocky bastard. Jack could see John leaning casually against the fake tourist office door now. _Ianto's_ fake tourist office.

John grinned widely. "Jacky boy! Good to see you! Found Eye candy yet? No, didn't think so. Didn't think you cared enough to put that much effort into finding him." Jack growled and grabbed the front of John's shirt, marked with Ianto's blood, and hauled him up into the air, slamming him against the tourist office wall, his fist against the bastard's throat. John didn't even recoil, he just grinned hysterically at Jack. "He was a damn good shag, Jack," he sneered. "So fucking tight. I know you'd like him."

Jack growled and pulled his gun, holding it to John's head. "Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't, _John?"_ he said the fake name in a sarcastic tone.

John ignored the question. "He never cried, Jack," he jeered again. "Only once, you should be proud. He did say your name though. Every time I fucked him so hard," the traitor Time Agent rubbed his groin against Jack's stomach. "_Jack, Jack, Jack_," he whined in a cured effort at Ianto's gorgeous Welsh voice. "He thought you were coming for him, Jack. He thought you would save him. How's it feel? Knowing you let him down so badly."

Jack punched John in the face at the comment; something he had been meaning to do for sometime now. But Jack didn't stop kicking his ex-lover until he felt Owen's hand rest on his arm.

"Owen, sedate him and lock him in a vault. Make sure to strip him of every thing on his person. We need info from him and touch is the only means of getting it from him," Jack said and gave the ex-time agent another Kick in the ribs. The man lay on the ground motionless, making it easy to move him to the vaults where Owen carelessly dropped the man's body before taking anything and everything from the man. Owen did some scans to make sure there wasn't anything he might of missed hidden on the other man's person.

"He's clear, Jack. Here is everything he had on him and is wristwatch," Owen informed the Capitan, as he entered the man's office. Jack took the wristwatch and began fiddling with it Owen thought it time to head back to his medic bay.

Tosh entered the Capitan's office an hour later to find Jack sitting in his chair staring at the wristwatch. "Find anything?" Tosh asked, setting a cup of coffee down in front of the man. Jack looked up in surprise, not realising Tosh had entered; then he noticed the coffee in front of him and dug right in on that.

"Tell Owen and Gwen to go home. You as well...get some sleep. I'm sure you don't want to be around when John wakes, it's bound to get messy," Jack said putting the coffee down it wasn't as good as Ianto's...Ianto's was the best. Jack needed his Ianto back; they all needed him.

"You need some sleep as well, Jack. It's been a long day. How about Owen and I stay a bit and you get some rest?" Tosh had come around the table now to examine the wristwatch that sat in front of the Capitan.

"No, I'm fine. You guys go home for a bit...I'll call if you're needed. I don't want any of you back before eight tomorrow morning or unless I call you in," Jack said in a dismissive tone.

Tosh scurried of down to the medial bay to tell Owen and then headed over to Gwen who was reading a file on the couch.

"What you reading?" Tosh asked, and Gwen's head shot up.

She stared in horror at the technician, "nothing that concerns you, Tosh. Now, what can I for you?" she said once she gained her composer.

"Ok, don't get snappy. Jack says go home unless we are called in...don't come back till eight," Tosh said.

Gwen was instantly to her feet, tossing the file on to the table and was off with a murmured, "'bout bloody time. We have been here for ages."

Once Gwen was gone Tosh picked up the file and read a bit of it before going back to Jack's office to tell him of her findings. Upon entering the Hub Tosh was met with a hologram message being played by John's wrist strap. In the message there was a tall man, he looked pail in the image, but it was what he was saying that got Tosh's attention the most.

"Don't forget your pay, Hart. Letting you have your way with my new pet was after all only part of the agreement and I always finish my business. I'm not leaving this planet for a while, so whenever within the next few days come and pick it up you know where my ship is. I will be expecting you." The message ended and Tosh could see Jack looked like he was ready to kill

"I think I know how we are going to find him, Tosh," the older man said as he made his way out of the office calling, "go home," over his back as he went. Tosh decided that the file was less important then what Jack was going to do, and she decided to leave it on the Capitan's desk before leaving for home.

A/N: well this is another chapter and thankyou to those of you who reviewed it was enough to keep me writing but if I don't get any ill probably stop writing even if it is to tell me 'it sucks' I like then best they are funny. I really would like to know what you people think I know I'm not that good but I would like to know if I should continue. A big thankyou to my beater as well, thankyou LittleWing once more if you haven't read her storeys you should they are great.

If you have any questions fell free to ask I don't mind

Yours faithfully,

YanPet


	5. Trapped and Doomed 5

Ianto lay on his bed, barely able to stop from shaking, both from the tears and from the pain. He welcomed the pain, not because he was into self harm, but because the physical agony made it so much easier to ignore the mental. It was hard to believe it had been three weeks since John had given him over to Kelexius, it would always feel like a life time though.

He was at least able to find out what name Kelexius's species was called, Velterons nasty when they could be and total slave drivers most times as Ianto had found out over the last three weeks.

Ianto knew it was early in the morning, only because there was a small window on the other side of the cage doors to his so called 'Room'. Kelexius was probably still mad at Ianto for disobeying him and talking with out permission but Ianto just really wanted to use the bathroom and knew it was worth the beating he got after he was able to relive him self.

Now Ianto was in a cell like a cage with no food and no water for goodness knows how long he was just glad (yet for some reason not) that he was still alive.

'Jack will save me because that is what he dose' Ianto thought to himself but he was really starting to doubt the Capitan was even close to getting him.

"I can't give up no way on this god forsaken world am I going to give up on Jack" Ianto murmured to himself wondering why he was even bothering trying to reassure himself he was even beginning to talk to him self now 'Great' was all he could think up he was slowly going insane and he was about to tell himself just that when he was interrupted by his cage door opening.

'Master' Ianto wondered to himself with a small grin on his face he was just too tiered to move and he could hardly breathe now and could feel the energy slipping away quickly, 'but now the basted Kelexius is hopefully going to let me out'.

"Master has missed you Pet and I'm really anxious to have you come back to my bed again" The Alien master said to Ianto who was by far too gone to even care where Kelexius wanted him as long as he didn't have to be in the dingy cage anymore.

"Guards, take him to the grate bath and get him cleaned up and in his dog bed in my quarters any of you harm him in some way I will have your heads removed". Kelexius said to two men who entered the cell to retrieve Ianto making shore to take extra care of their masters pet for sheer knowledge that their master went through with his threats.

The two guards carried Ianto out and to the bath he was taken to the first time he had a bath with Kelexius.

The room was the same except for the walls and tiles, to Ianto they where a black, not the pure white they where the first time. Ianto needed food he was hungry and needed something good to eat instead of the rubbish he was fed all the other times; it had no nutrients in it.

Not so gently now the Velterons tossed Ianto into the water, which was warm luckily. But the Guards followed in after. In the distance Ianto could hear a siren going off but didn't pay it much attention the guards that where with him though kept looking at him funny and making Ianto feel like a pet at a show. Ianto didn't like it at all, he tried to move away from the two Velterons but they had a tight grip on his arms making his already bruised skin even sorer and more bruised.

Trying once more to move away from the guards, only managed to have Ianto thrown against the pool wall with one of the two creatures on his back. The Velteron quickly entered Ianto who cried out not expecting it, only his master had ever fucked him in this place and this thing was doing it just now it was bad of them Ianto thought. Out of sheer knowledge and not wanting to get another beating Ianto let the thing behind him fuck him.

'Didn't master say not to hurt me?' it didn't make sense, his master had threatened them not to hurt him and now they where. Something must have happened that Ianto didn't know about but wasn't too bothered by it. The two Velterons would pay.

A/N: Sorry it is not much, I am having trouble thinking. there is no beta because LittleWing has vanished so i'm flying some what solo

Thank you to those of you who reviewed it was highly appreciated.

As well as those of you how alerted this story or favored it.

To clarify Shi or Shy is me for those people wanting to read his stuff Shi is an ultra ego of me and he takes over some times when I really don't want him to. It is really annoying because nothing gets done, he is just too lazy. I blame him for everything that happens that is bad even if it is my mothers fault I will still blame Shi.

I have a Fictionpress story up as well, if any one is interested just ask and I'll most likely give you my pen name for Fictionpress.

The story on there is mostly written by Shi. I'll also get a story about Shi out at one stage and put it on Fictionpress but I have to plan it out while he is sleeping.

Sorry about the wait I know it was long but again laziness and bitch of a computer

Bye for now


	6. Trapped and Doomed 6

Chapter dedicated to (Don't-Eat-My-Pie)

Chapter five

All again

Captain Jack Harkness was having a bad day; one would even call it a bad month. Having a work colleague, an employee of his taken by his ex-lover and handed over to aliens was not on his agenda for the month nor was beating the fuck out of said ex-lover for the location of the ship that the aliens were on, but this was Torchwood!

Captain Jack Harkness was blaming himself for what had happened. None of it would be happening if he could just let a few people down; he didn't want Owen, Toshiko or Gwen to hate him for ever. His teams loved ones where safe though.

Diane was staying in one of the rooms close by and Owen was keeping an eye on her. She wasn't hurt physically but it was obvious something was wrong with the 1950's woman mentally. She would remain in the room until everything with Ianto could be sorted out. Diane was making progress in a way, she was remembering things; bad things. In Jacks own professional opinion, Diane might just have to be moved to Flat Holm.

Mrs Sato had been Retconed and sent back home with no memory of ever being at the mercy of John Hart, no memory of ever seeing her only daughter for the first time in years. The woman was fine in general if not a little distressed after what had happened. Jack was very impressed with how the woman was reacting and coping; whatever Tosh had told her in the SUV had worked to reassure the Japanese Lady. Toshiko was more distressed, seeing her mother for the last time in goodness knows how long. Jack was sad for the young women, he knew how important family is but there was nothing he could do. Toshiko was not allowed in contact with her mother not by Jacks orders but by UNIT.

Rhys was sent home with Gwen after another quick medical exam that Gwen had requested be performed in her presence. It showed Rhys to be fine, Gwen however was still unsure and wanted Rhys close to her. Gwen knew Jack wouldn't let her have time off work right now. He needed every single one of them to find Ianto.

John had been un-willing to co-operate with Jack at first, but Jack wasn't with Torchwood for nothing. Jack, in his time with the Time Agents had learnt quite a bit and with hundreds of years practice had tortured some people back in the day. He didn't like it and thought himself a monster for it; what needed to be done was done. John had finally given in and told Jack where he could find his precious Tea boy.

John was sure it was too late anyway and Kelexius was long gone from the planet; or so he thought at least.  
Kelexius was an honest Velteron and would not leave when there was still business to be done.  
Kelexius was just waiting for John to make an appearance before he decided where to head off to next with his new found Pet.

When Jack was heading out for his rescue mission he only wanted to take Owen with him on this one. The man was capable of looking after himself and Ianto was going to need him when they got there. Toshiko wanted to go as well but Jack ordered her to remain at the Hub. Gwen was not even informed about what was going on, Jack didn't need her to baby sit anymore and she was almost useless at everything else. Always needing Jack to assist her with even the most basic of paper work no matter how many times he had already shown her. Sometimes Jack thought she was doing it on purpose.

Jack and Owen were just finishing up in the armoury and were heading out to the SUV. Toshiko already put the location in to the SUV's GPS system so to make it easier for the two men to find Ianto quicker.

Owen drove them to the location as fast as he could Tosh had made sure no police officers would bother them and that they had a clear way, free of traffic.

It didn't take that long for Owen and Jack to arrive at their destination. Owen parked the car a little ways away from the ship so that they weren't detected straight away. It was pretty easy to get close to the ship and take out the two guards standing at the only entrance to the Zima Sin Vader Jack noticed and was slightly impressed with the ship and wondered where it could have come from.

It was easy enough to get on board, there were not so many people to take out on the ship and Owen and Jack were thankful for that.

It was only a few minutes later that Jack accidentally set of an alarm. Once the alarm was triggered the rest of the guards came running in their direction. Jack was the first to respond, firing a shot to the head of the first creature that attacked. Owen wasn't far behind him shooting anything that came too close.  
The creatures had their own weapons and were firing back. Jack and Owen had to take cover behind the corner that they had just came round luckily there were none behind them.

Ten or so minutes later and Jack was sure they had killed them all. Owen looked on edge this was the first time he had done something like this and he was shaking.  
Jack and Owen went on and searched every room they came across but there was no sign of Ianto, Jack was getting impatient he just wanted the younger man back and safe away from any harm that could fall upon him. Jack made a silent promise to himself that he would look after Ianto and that he would never go out into the field again if it was the last thing Jack did. Ianto had seen way more then he should have, Jack was a little sad that he never Retconed Ianto after the Cybermen attack on Canary Wharf, though at the time Jack didn't know that Ianto knew so much more about Torchwood's history, cases and even the way they operated more even Jack himself knew. Jack was immensely happy that he gave Ianto the job in the end. Ianto was one of the most capable employees Jack had ever had.

Owen was just ahead of Jack about to search another room when three more of the damn creatures rounded the corner. Jack immediately recognized one of them as the man from the hologram. Jack fired his gun as soon as he had a clear shot killing the two other guards with such little ease Jack was worried that the creatures were letting then shot them every time. And wondered if they were actually dead or just playing.  
_'This is just too easy' _Jack thought to himself.

"I would so appreciate it if you would stop killing my slaves they were not trained in war fare" Kelexius requested. "I'm assuming your here for my pet?"

"He's not yours" Owen shouted outgun raised to Kelexius head ready to shoot but was stopped by Jack.  
"Just let us take him and get the fuck of our planet" Jack growled through gritted teeth. Everyone he had just killed were merely this man's slaves, none of them were trained. _'Practically thrown a gun and said to run at us'_ Jack was even angrier now. He just wanted Ianto back.

"There is no sense in fighting you; John said you were smart but to find me so soon well…" Kelexius was grinning medley in Owens direction. "You'd make a fine play thing."  
"That's it Jack I'm going to kill It." Owen ground out raiding his gun up and aiming. Jack didn't bother trying to stop Owen, he didn't think he could the nature of this creature was to find another being weaker then itself and use it for its own pleasure or needs. Owen and Jack could not let it live knowing it did this to Ianto.

Owen fired his gun at Kelexius head, Kelexius was fast though and the bullet missed by only a centimeter. Kelexius ran to the two Torchwood agents but Jack was quick to join Owen in the shooting. With nowhere to go Kelexius fell to the floor bleeding badly. Jack walked over to it and bent down close.  
"Where is Ianto Jones?" he shouted gun aimed at its head.

"The last door on your left at the end of the other hall, there is a room in there is a door to a bath you'll find your precious Ianto in there." Kelexius breathed out shaking from the pain he was in. Owen headed off following the directions just given taking care as he went.  
"Let me go I'll leave and I'll never come back I swear." Jack looked down at the sorry excuse of a being he wasn't strong at all that's why he had let John keep Ianto for a little while before paying him to hand Ianto over. Kelexius was too weak to break anyone as strong as Ianto. Jack knew exactly what Kelexius was; Velteron good for nothing leaches. They use people get them to do their dirty work so they don't have to lift a finger or get their hands dirty.

As Owen made it to the door of the bath he heard a lone shoot be fired, Owen paused in his stride hoping nothing had happened to Jack before he continues with care to where he knew Ianto to be.

On entering the Bath Owen noticed one thing, it was huge and Owen didn't think it would have been able to fit if one was looking on from the outside. Owen found Ianto naked, sitting on one the seats that led in to the water; the bath was more like a giant swimming pool.

"Ianto?" Owen whispered not wanting to startle him. The man in question turned ever so slightly to he could see Owen in the corner of his eye, a look of surprise replaced the frown on Ianto's face.  
Hurrying Owen reached the welsh man. Quickly analyzing the damage done to his colleague before he helped him to his feet letting him lean against Himself for support Owen covered Ianto as best he could before guiding him in the direction of the bathroom exit.

Owen laid Ianto down on the bed in the other room; Ianto was quite out of it, Owen began a more thorough check. He could see the man was badly beaten, and raped. Doing his best not to injure Ianto any more Owen rapped the broken man's wounds as best he could with what he had. Jack arrived moments later, with a sigh and a small nod from Owen, Jack sat down on the bed close to Ianto's head. Leaning forward Jack places a small innocent kiss to Ianto's forehead.

"He's safe Owen, He's safe." Jack whispered running his fingers through Ianto's hair, Ianto who was now peacefully sleeping thanks to Owen who sedated him for the journey back to the Hub were he planned to do a more extensive check up on the welsh man.

Toshiko was worried, it had been almost two hours since Jack and Owen had taken off to rescue Ianto and she had not heard anything back from them since. Turning on the com Toshiko was about to contact Jack to make sure he hadn't died again and that Owen was alright when one of the alarms went off signalling an intruder. Drawing her gun Toshiko turned around only to come face to face with John Heart.

"You… You should be locked away, how did you get out?" Tosh asked gun raised to the man's bear chest.

"Please your technology is way out of date love." John said he didn't look very good Tosh noticed. He had multiple bruises over his face and chest. _'Made by Jack'_ Toshiko thought. She knew Jack was capable of doing something like this but to actually see the damage in person was slightly terrifying.

"Get back" Tosh ordered loudly making John winch at the volume she used. In the distance Tosh heard the roller door open and hoped that it was Jack and Owen returning.

Sadly Toshiko knew it had to be Gwen coming in for the morning it was close to eight and she had not arrived. Not taking her eyes off John, Tosh contacted Jack with the com.

"Jack, John got out somehow" She said before a gun went off and John fell to the ground. Down the stairs was Gwen pointing a gun in her direction.

"Why'd you do that for?" Tosh yelled at the other woman.

"He was going to hurt you I saved your life." Was Gwen's reply before she walked over to where Tosh stood looking down at the now dead John Heart.

"He was unarmed Gwen I could easily of done something myself and I was waiting for Jack to respond"

"It's John Heart Tosh what were you expecting? He was unafraid he had a plan of attack and if you made one wrong move he would have had you." Gwen yelled back to the woman who was slightly shaking.

"I was waiting for Jack… shit." Tosh said then remembering she hadn't gotten a reply she began worrying about the two.

"Where are they anyway? Jacks hardly out these days and Owen well I'd expect him to over sleep." Gwen asked stepping over John's lifeless body to go dump her bag down on her desk before turning on her computer and waiting for it to load up.

"There out rescuing Ianto. They haven't replied yet I think something has happened." Tosh was madly typing away at her computer trying to bring up a satellite image of the ship, but the area was still a black field caused by the alien technology the ship had on it to hide its location.

"Jack will be fine he can't die" Gwen deadpanned not looking at Tosh as typed in her password.

"Owen is with him and then there is Ianto something must have happened." Tosh was getting irritated more by the minute Gwen was being insensitive and a right pain in the ass.

"_Tosh are you ok?" _Came Owens Voice through the com.

"I'm fine Owen are you alright?" Tosh replied quickly. There was no response…

"_Jack and I are fine and we have Ianto he's safe where on our way back. What was that about Hearts out?" _cam the response a few moments later. Tosh then knew that there was a delayed response time because of the Ships technology.

"That's good; Owen there is a delay time with the communication. Hearts dead, Gwen killed him." Tosh said getting a glare from Gwen that Tosh ignored.

"_Oh. But you're fine and safe?"_ Owen asked a moment later. 'They must be further away from the ship now it communication is getting better.

"Yes Owen I'm fine" Tosh said a sad smile gracing her lips as the man she was crushing sounded concerned.

"All thanks to me!" Gwen put in this time Tosh glared at her.

"I'll explain when you get here" Tosh said before moving to prepare Owens medical bay so when he arrived he could help Ianto straight away.

"I'd move him if I were you." Tosh said over her shoulder to Gwen once she passed.

"Why should I do it why not you?" Gwen asked a deep frown on her ugly face, Tosh couldn't even look her in the eye after what she had done.

"You killed him you move him and I'd do it now before Jack and Owen Bring Ianto in and he sees." Tosh said in a ton that said that was the end but Gwen was not happy with the face that she had to clean up the mess weather or not she made it.

"I'm sure Ianto will clean it up once he gets here, it is his job after all and he's been neglecting it for a whole month now. You're not my boss Tosh so why should I take orders from you?" Gwen said not moving from her desk chair. Tosh had had enough she slammed the heavy book she was moving out of the way down and stomped over to Gwen's station, spinning her chair around to face her, she glared down at the shocked Gwen.

"Ianto is in no condition to anything for a while and you know damn well why she will be injured severely, how you could even think that is beyond me." Tosh screamed at the stupid women seated in front of her looking quite terrified. Gwen was shocked to say the least she had never heard Toshiko raise her voice like that.

"And in the absence of the Captain the personnel who have been employed longest will take charge endless they assign someone else more capable, got it?" she finished before stomping off back to the medical bay to cool off. Tosh knew all the yelling and anger was not good for her health she needed to calm down, but the events of the past month were weighing her down heavily and she was worries about Ianto.

Gwen got over the shock a moment later and decided it was best to do what Toshiko had asked she didn't want the women to have a break down in front of her she couldn't handle crying people.

Once John had been moved Gwen went back to do her work quietly; avoiding Toshiko as much as possible.

**This is so much longer.**

**Ok there it is a long awaited chapter. I thought I'd wait to the end for an Authors note instead of keeping you all waiting.**

**It has been awhile I know but I'm not going to bore you with excuses. (I really don't have one) *cough cough***

**So I know it sucks and I'm not 100% happy with it but you should all let me know what you think so fare.**

**Important:**

**I'm going to forego the Mpreg at this stage I just want to get chapters up without complicating things. If you really want me to do it I guess after I can put up a side story that continues off this chapter but continues as its own story. But it depends on what your reaction to that would be.**

**Please review it would be great.**


	7. Sorry Guys

Ok so this is it I have given up on trapped and doomed nothing ever comes to my mind when I sit down and look at what I've done. Sorry to the people who liked it and where looking for would to more. This is now up for adoption please take care of him and do me proud

Please and thankyou

Yanpet.


	8. Chapter 8

Story has been adopted by Torchwood Cardiff


End file.
